A known vehicle door fixing apparatus is disclosed in JPH1-43298Y (hereinafter referred to as Patent reference 1). The known vehicle door fixing apparatus disclosed in the Patent reference 1 is provided with a fixed wedge including an inclined surface and fixedly attached to a door panel. The known vehicle door fixing apparatus is also provided with a movable wedge which includes an inclined surface being in contact with the inclined surface in a state where the door is closed and which is provided at a vehicle body panel in a reciprocatingly slidable manner. The movable wedge is biased by a spring so as to be pushed against the fixed wedge in a state where the door is closed, and thus the door is pushed toward a hinge of the door, and thus a backlash or a rattling of the door is restricted. The movable wedge is slidably provided on an upper surface of a base plate fixedly attached to the vehicle body panel.
According to the known vehicle door fixing apparatus having the above-explained structure, in case that a posture of the spring is changed inadequately by an external force, the spring does not bias the movable wedge appropriately, and thus the backlash or the rattling of the door may not be restricted appropriately. Consequently, in order to restrict the posture of the spring from being changed inadequately, there might be a need to provide a bag-shaped accommodating portion formed integrally with the base plate so that the spring is accommodated inside the accommodating portion.
However, in case that the above-explained accommodating portion is formed integrally with the base plate, a shape of the base plate becomes complicated, thereby possibly making it difficult to form the base plate. A need thus exists for a vehicle door fixing apparatus, which is not susceptible to the drawback mentioned above.